<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first Risen; Contact by ElNeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116150">The first Risen; Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto'>ElNeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Face to face against the creatures of the darkness. How will the events turn out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first Risen; Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few people survived the collapse, the family under my protection barely made it through a week. I didn’t sleep for a single of those hellish nights, never once did I close my eyes for more than five seconds. I had to stay awake. Yes, we were hidden in the basement of that apartment complex, but not safe. We could hear them, the darkness, their physical manifestations at least. Everywhere, Left, right, front and back. There was no escaping the encompassing darkness, only hoping to not be found. But, it was just a matter of time, soon they were upon us. The creatures so vile and repugnant they make half of what we fight today look like toys. Fallen, Cabal, Taken, Vex, Hive, Scorn, they all pale to the shapeshifting monsters that descended on us. While machines in nature, these beasts took the form of our dearest to lure us, kill us, harvest us. So cold and efficient.With one swift move they snatched the little one, about five years old, watched him get engulfed and then transported upwards. It was then that the true scale was revealed. The complex was torn apart, ripped out of the ground and shattered into rubble in a matter of seconds, revealing a dozen pyramid ships floating in high orbit, with hundreds upon hundreds of scales flying by. One of those scales stopped here, and scooped the kid, flying away like we were nothing more than berries made to be picked off of bushes. In a fit of desperation and rage the father unholstered his weapon, started to unload upon the machines, staring blankly at us from the stairs and now the outside. The shots ricocheted off their bodies, coming back at us and hitting the mother square in the chest. Dead in seconds. Then a figure pushed through the crowd of machines that had gathered, the little one, he was back, and pleading to his father to come with him, to join them in a place of peace and prosperity. Bullshit. His brother knew it was a lie, but the father, broken and desperate lunged forward. Going for a hug, tears coming out of his eyes. It was then when the mirage was broken, the beast's chest opened and consumed the father, jumping towards the scale and leaving. But the others stared. The brother, now an orphan, looked at me, then at his mother, dead on the floor… he kissed her forehead, and threw me a firearm. It was of no use against them, but somehow, when it touched my hands, it was imbued with my light. I took a gamble and shot at the nearest beast I could find, it collapsed in itself into a mist, the same mist which had intoxicated the air not long ago, the same mist which wiped most of us out. Their eyes turned red and their gaze centered on me. I grabbed the kid and ran, ran as far away as I could, blasting the beasts in front of us to clear a way. Yet they didn’t chase. They stood there, watching, and once enough distance was placed in between us, they marched away. </p><p>I revisited that dreaded spot, placed a camp and built a shrine in honor of the family. You could say the weapon was a prototype Golden Gun, but really it's just a relic of when the disciplines were not as refined as today. A memory of how weak our strength was. The kid, well that’s a story for another time, Zavala called us to run tactical on a strike, let’s go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>